Only you can love me this way
by MoonyDarcy
Summary: Serie de one-shots sobre aquellas parejas olvidadas...Alice/Frank, Andromeda/Ted, Astoria/Draco, Luna/Rolf, Neville/Hannah, Lucius/Narcissa, Rodolphus/Bella, Arthur/Molly, Percy/Audrey, George/Angelina, Krum/ Hermione...y demás...
1. Chapter 1

_Me presento: soy Mina hahahaha, bueno esta idea andaba rondando mi cabeza desde hace un rato, pero bien sino hasta ver la historia de una chica que escribió sobre Andrómeda y Ted (_maiteginevra)_ que le gustaría que alguien hiciera historias sobre aquellas parejas olvidadas me decidí. Este fic, una serie de one-shots de aquellas parejas que J.K. Rowling menciona pero jamás puso la historia…espero la mayoría que sean canon. Sino, yo misma les aviso :) _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes son de la gran J.K. Rowling, lo mío sólo es la idea general…y no…no obtendré dinero por ello T_T hahaha ya se me adelantaron! Hahaha_

_**MENTIRAS**_

"_Living in a fantasy_

_Don't even know reality"_

Por que mentir se le había hecho parte de su vida diaria, se había adentrado y sabía que después de una pequeña mentira no habría vuelta de hoja.

Por que cuando iba junto a sus dos hermanas por los pasillos les mentía al decir que no observaba a aquel chico Hufflepuff. Les mentía al decir que aquel era un bajo sangre sucia. Mentía cuando decía sangre sucia, por que dolía y eran como pequeñas heridas que te dejan marcado de por vida.

Mentía para mantener aquella hipocresía con la que había crecido toda su vida.

Las mentiras eran su desayuno, su comida y su cena, su hora del te y sus ratos libres. Esas mentiras tenían nombre y apellido...pero escuchaba la voz atenta de su poca experiencia...aquel insignificante detalle como olvidar los pergaminos en la biblioteca y que aquel rubio/castaño de Hufflepuff no fuera un alma buena NO HUBIERA PASADO NADA.

Y agradecía haber dejado los pergaminos y más aún que aquel Hufflepuff los hubiera encontrado, se hallaba feliz por ese incidente, tan pequeño pero tan perfecto que cambió toda su existencia.

Mentía al decir que no lo quería, por que ¿cómo se le llamaba a extrañarlo tanto, a buscar sus labios en plena oscuridad, a querer ser rodeada por sus brazos, a ansiar su voz? Si aquello era querer, lo sabía.

La mentira le sabía a gloria a gloria escondida tras las paredes de cualquier pasillo, por que mentir es una necesidad para estar a su lado al unos un instante, mentir se ha vuelto obligación para verle.

Por que no miente cuando esta con el, cuando le ve a los ojos, aquellos azules y sinceros; cuando lo abraza tratando de ocultar el miedo que siente correrle por las venas, pero cuando el susurra a su oído que todo estará bien ella sonríe y sabe que dice la verdad; por que la verdad sabe a perfección, la verdad tiene un sabor agradable...pero las mentiras saben tal vez igual por que se relacionan con el...

Por que el no mentía, eso no se les daba a los Hufflepuff...sabía que era verdad cuando el decía que era hermosa, que no había ojos como los de ella, por que se sentía segura cuando el no mintió cuando ella en un susurro le preguntó que por que ella...y el simplemente rió agradable

-¿por que no tu Dromeda?

Ella lo observa un poco alejada, lo observa sin ápice de desdén...le gustaba ello de Ted, su capacidad de responderle con preguntas, que le hiciera cuestionarse la vida.

-no soy como Bella, ni como Cissy...no soy nada Ted

El sonríe y la besa suavemente en la comisura de los labios y niega con la cabeza de forma divertida

-tienes todo Dromeda-dice resuelto, ella lo ve dudosa, preguntándose si es la primera vez que le miente y el sonríe sabiendo lo que preguntan sus ojos.

La abraza suavemente por la cintura y resuelve que eso es verdad, que para el no existe nadie más que ella, que ella es perfecta a sus ojos.

-Dromeda...¿te casarías conmigo?

El suelta la bomba, y ella amplia la sonrisa, se apiada de la inocencia de Ted ¿casarse con el? ¡el chico esta realmente loco!, pero lo observa y ve en sus ojos algo más...una verdad irreconocible

-¿lo dices...en serio?

Y jamás se sintió tan real, tan lleno de verdad, sin mentiras, Sin escondites por que aquel "si" escueto, y tan Black deja atrás su vida hipócrita y llena de mentiras aunque sabe bien que aquellas mentiras tan escondidas...la hallan llevado a conocer a aquel chico...aquellas mentiras la guiaron a su verdad: Ted Tonks.


	2. Todo estará bien

**_MINA DICE:_**

_Mas que nada se agradece infinitamente a las que me agregaron en favoritos ^^ ¡me hicieron el dia! yay! aquí el segundo capítulo de esta saga de one-shots. Espero les guste. _

**Disclaimer:**_ ya saben...no soy J. K Rowling bla bla...esto es sin fines de lucro bla bla...xD sean felices!_

**_TODO ESTARA BIEN_**

"I love you and that´s all I really know"

Taylor Swift- Love Story

Sabe que Percy no es como todos los Weasley, es taciturno, malhumorado y extrañamente serio. No soportaba las bromas de los gemelos, pero después de la muerte de su hijo Fred se le ve que no sabe como actuar sin ellas; por que George ya no ríe ni se juega la vida en hacerlo sufrir. No ve con buenos ojos el trabajo de Charlie, sabe que puede salir mal herido y se odiaría por perder a otro hijo pero su felicidad esta con aquellos dragones...luego esta Bill que tampoco soporta su idea en la vida que todo se resuelve que vive despreocupado y se casó de la misma manera pero Fleur lo mantiene bien, feliz y en paz...parece ser feliz, Ron con su aire cansadino que no hace más que quejarse de los deberes de la vida...pero apoya a Hermione por que después de la guerra se ha vuelto más maduro y al fin se la merece...si, pequeño Ronnie será feliz y lo sabe como una madre sabe de las penas de sus hijos sin palabras y Ginny, su princesa...Ginny, claro es impetuosa y a veces irrespetuosa con sus mayores, pero sabe que esta bien que la muerte de Fred le ha dolido pero es más fuerte sabe que inclusive todos sus hermanos mayores, que tiene a Harry, Hermione y Luna para dejarse caer cuando quiera.

Pero el no, el no tiene a nadie para dejarse caer, ellos se tienen el uno al otro y entre sus otros hijos se tienen las espaldas...y eso le preocupa a Molly Weasley. Por que Percy es diferente...y merece a alguien para ser feliz, se le nota el vació en los ojos, tan diferente y tan horrible...se siente la culpabilidad y desaparece del mapa...

Pero con el paso de los meses nota una mejoría, diría en cambio una renovación en su hijo, algo que no le ha dicho, pero que Molly sabe bien que es, nota el cambio en su mirada y más aún en su forma de hablar, se nota más calmado y mucho más extrovertido...

Y Esta vez nota que Percy Weasley duda. Por primera vez en su vida o tal vez la segunda en que si es verdaderamente un Weasley o si verdaderamente fue Griffindor por la valentía, valor, coraje...no ni una de esas era lo suyo...aun sabía que el sombrero seleccionador se había equivocado debio de estar en Ravenclaw, no necesita decirlo se le ve en la cara

Es un manojo de nervios y su madre se da cuenta y le sonríe

-¿estas bien Percy?

El asiente tratando de no preocupar a su madre ¿preocuparla para que? le va a decir a una chica que la quiere...nada más. ¡no es nada del otro mundo!

-me tengo que ir-dice rápidamente. Molly Weasley lo conoce, tanto como a sus otros hijos aunque a veces no lo comprenda y sabe que esta vez es por una chica que se va tan rápido, sabe que Percy es cabezadura y no le dirá nada de ella hasta estar completamente seguro, no se parece a ni uno de sus otros hijos pero aprecia lo que hace por aquella chica (quien quiera que sea) ir siempre puntual a verla y siempre regresar con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro y las mejillas pecosas encendidas sin explicación. Sabe que Percy se ha enamorado y espera...realmente espera que aquella chica sea la salvación de Percy.

Meses después lo supo, por su caminar despreocupado y su creciente felicidad. Abre la puerta de la madriguera y sonríe ampliamente

-mamá, papá...ella es Audrey

Y la chica sonríe a Percy, como sabe cuando una chica esta colada por alguien...lo ve como si fuera lo máximo en esta vida y disfrutan una charla amena, la chica se encuentra nerviosa cuando los ve por primera vez, pero cuando habla se nota que Percy es feliz.

Con el paso del tiempo Audrey parece una más de los Weasley adora la magia, y tiene la paciencia suficiente para enseñarle a su esposo sobre los muggles, por que cada vez que va a su casa lleva algo diferente, un enchufe, un apagador...un detalle para su marido y para ella unas galletitas, un café, un detalle pequeño. Y cuando todos los Weasley la conocen le echan bromas a Percy, George duda que la pequeña chica de bucles castaños y ojos grises este realmente enamorada de el, Harry y Hermione la reciben casi con brazos abiertos platicando de cosas que sólo los muggles comprenden, Bill le enseña unas cuantas cosas sobre runas antiguas y Egipto un lugar donde ella siempre quiso ir, y Ron...tan celoso, sospechaba que esa chica no parecía encajar, pero al notar que amaba comer y cocinar pareció que todo encajaba para él. Ginny la adora es tan burbujeante y espontánea como Percy no lo es y demanda conocer los detalles de como se conocieron y Audrey platica como siempre, sin pelos en la lengua de como era Percy hasta que al fin se animó a invitarla salir

-desde que lo vi, quise salir con el-dice riendo-¡tanta seriedad no podía ser posible!

-¿que le viste, en serio?-dice George bromeando aunque sabe que esta más orgulloso de su hermano por haber salido con una chica tan bonita como ella que cualquier chico

-creo que...se veía perdido George-dice la chica-aparte… no me queda más claro que quererlo es todo lo que sé….

Y el llega tras de ella y la besa suavemente en la mejilla

-dejen en paz a Audrey, la están sonsacando con preguntas sin sentido

Y Audrey expande su sonrisa y lo besa tiernamente

-amor...vamos no me sonsacan...me agrada responder-dice cariñosa y el asiente ofuscado

-no comprendo-dice casi para si mismo observando a su cuñada hablando con Audrey

-¿que corazón?-dice ella sentándose en la mesa con su hijo de lentes mientras ve el mismo punto que el

-¿cómo es que ella me quiere?

Y Molly sonríe, y responde como siempre le ha respondido a el

-no pidas cuentas Percy...aprecia lo que tienes.

Por que sabe que su hijo estará bien con aquella chica, sus miradas no mienten y la de Audrey es más real que la suya cuando ve a Arthur. La chica lo ama.


	3. Sólo hablar

Ante todo, una disculpa ¡enorme! Sobre todo porque dije que pondría ayer capítulo pero. Comprendan ¡estoy a un pelito de terminar mi carrera! En fín; Estoy en busca de un beta reader. Así que PORFAVOR Si saben de alguien que se quiera apiadar de mi ¡me avisan! : )

_DISCLAIMER: Me bajé del auto, saludando a todos los fans que habían esperado al estreno de la película. …Y fue en ese momento cuando la alarma de mi despertador Sonó desesperado_.

Hablar vale mas que un iphone

y mas cuando alguien te quiere escuchar.

Siete. Tengo tu Love

No dudaba ni un instante de lo que sentía. Todo el mundo le había dicho que era hermosa, si. Cada chico que pasaba la veía y se quedaba quieto observando su belleza. Todos excepto: EL.

Con el no funcionaba ni una sola de las tácticas que tenía ensayadas y premeditadas.

No funcionaban las sonrisas coquetas, ni las miradas profundas. Mucho menos sacar aquel lado veela. ¡Era un fiasco!

-_merde _el único hombre que de vegdag me integesa, y el único que no me pregsta atención!

Quizá aquel chico misterioso de cabello pelirrojo y largo con un arete de dragón no sabía quien era, después de todo. Se habían visto sólo una vez. Suspiró y comenzó a separar los pergaminos que iban llegando a la oficina de su jefe.

Y pasó el. ¡Se sentía tan estúpida! ¡Ella! ¡Fleur Delacour! ¡NO PODIA CONQUISTAR A UN HOMBRE!

-buenas tardes-dijo el chico viéndola fijamente-¿tendrás las hojas que pidió el señor Finpher?

-¡oh Si clago! ¡aquí están!-dijo entregando un paquete de cinco pergaminos

-muchas gracias…¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

¡GENIAL! APARTE DE CHICO GUAPO, CHICO DESPISTADO!

-¡Fleur!-dijo visiblemente irritada

-oh…gracias-Y salió sin más

Refunfuño como si fuera niña pequeña. Entonces tomó manos a la obra, era nueva en ello, pero no por menos tendría que informarse. ¿Cómo conquistaban las mujeres "no veelas"?

Parecía estúpido. Tal vez lo era. Pero nadie, en su vida le había interesado tanto, quizá era por el hecho que todo le era servido en bandeja de plata.

Ella lo sabía, pero no le importaba.

Hasta ahora.

Entonces hizo lo que jamás. Hablar con el chico. Sin más ánimos que conocerlo realmente.

Y la siguiente semana llegó y con ella, el chico pelirrojo.

-hey, Hola!-dijo sonriente-¿tendras los documentos del señor…-Fleur se los extendió rápidamente-oh! Pues…¡gracias, Fleur!

-emmm espega…¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-William Weasley-dijo sonriente estirando la mano-pero todo el mundo me dice Bill

-mucho gusto, Fleur Delacour

-¡oh! Tu eres la chica que estuvo en el torneo de los tres magos ¡tu cara se me hacía familiar!-sonrío atento-un gusto tenerte aquí en Inglaterra

-gracias-dijo pacientemente-es un placeg estag aquí…aunque realmente no conozco mucho

-pues…Si lo deseas, te puedo hacer un tour por la ciudad; no sería mucho pero…al menos te sabrás orientar.

Fleur sonrió amablemente y asintió.

-en ese caso…¿a que hora es tu hora de comida?

-a las 3:00

-perfecto, a esa hora vengo por ti para salir a comer ¿esta bien?

-Si y Gracias Bill

Al menos, si no podría conquistarlo. Bien tendría a su primer amigo en Inglaterra.


End file.
